Un segundo cuento
by Panquem
Summary: Blancanieves y las faberritanna en una piyamada...


-No sabes cuánto te odio enano-

-Santana, antes de invitarte a que pasaras la noche en mi humilde hogar, te advertí que no quería presenciar escenas sexuales-

-Nadie te obligo a quedarte-

-¡Es mi sala!- le reclamó enfadada

-Tú también hubieras tenido algo de acción si no fueras tan mojigata- Susurró cual niña regañada.

De nuevo nos encontramos en la sala de los Berry, en **la primera piyamada en parejas para formalizar una relación**, justo después de que cierta cantante decidiera intervenir al ver volar un top negro directamente a la lámpara de sus padres.

-¡No habrá sexo en esta casa!-

-¿Es por eso que Fabray tiene una marca roja en la mejilla y pareciera que le succionaste él alma?- se burlo con sorna sin dejar de abrazar la cintura de su novia que seguía arriba de ella.

-Quinn…Quinn y yo….bueno…nosotras...agh ¡Cállate Santana! No es de tu incumbencia…-

FLASHBACK

_-Yo también tengo un cuento-respondió seria Quinn._

_-¿A si?-_

_-Claro, solo que es un poco diferente...se llama "Alice in Sexland"- la rubia se acercó a Rachel lo suficiente para tomarla lentamente de la cintura y besarla suavemente olvidándose completamente de que a menos de de medio metro se encontraba otra pareja un poco más avanzada; la bailarina tomaba los pechos de su novia sobre el "pequeño e iluso" top de color negro provocando que la pelinegra gimiera en su boca._

_-Quinn…no estoy segura de…-_

_-ssshh tranquila, no haré nada que no quieras-lentamente comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena hasta que de la nada una pequeña mano la golpeo en la mejilla provocando que se detuviera abruptamente y mirara sorprendida a la otra._

_-Oh dios…yo …yo…lo siento, fue instintivo...fue sin querer, por…por favor continua- Quinn no sabía realmente que hacer, pero ya estaba algo ansiosa de volver a probar la piel de la morena, así que ignorando un poco el ardor en su mejilla, saco su lengua para dirigirla directamente al punto de pulso….y de nuevo, una mano volvió a golpearla._

_-¡Dios Rachel!-jadeó cansada de los ataques repentinos._

_-¡Lo lamento! Es….es sin querer, mis padres me llenaron de tanto miedo por el sexo que…que mi subconsciente me hace actuar de esa manera-bajo la cara apenada por la situación, no quería dar una mala impresión a la que parecía ser su mejor pareja hasta ahora._

_-Está bien…creo…creo que vale la pena- sonrió consoladoramente haciendo que Rachel recuperara su confianza… ¿y por qué no admitirlo?, un poco de su excitación también, esta vez decidió que haría algo que apostaría encendería a la morena y la haría olvidar esas enseñanzas de sus padres, se acerco cual vampiro abriendo su boca bufando al igual que un toro embravecido, sus ojos se dilataron como leona cazando a su presa y abrió completamente su boca como haría una anaconda a punto de devorar y atacó completamente el cuello de Rachel._

_-aaahhh…dios…Quinn- la pequeña cantante no sabía para donde mirar, apretó fuertemente sus ojos y se recostó sobre el suelo con Quinn engullendo su pequeño cuello._

_-No es lo más romántico que he hecho…pero parece funcionar- se consoló la porrista colocándose arriba de la morena, su lengua comenzó a trabajar fervientemente mientras cerraba lenta y delicadamente su boca._

_-mmmhmm….Quinn…- todo era perfecto…demasiado perfecto…hasta que de un momento a otro la rodilla derecha de Rachel se contrajo abruptamente golpeando el estómago de Quinn provocando que la rubia se quedara sin aire y gimiera por el dolor._

_Ninguno de esos ruidos parecieron haber molestado a la Brittana que seguían inmersas en comerse la piel que estuviera descubierta._

_-Quinn ¡oh por dios! Lo siento, por favor—_

_Quinn levantó su mano derecha callando rápidamente el discurso de Rachel sin dejar de apretar su estómago y dar grandes bocanadas de aire._

_-Solo…- respiro-dame…- respiro- un…- respiro- minuto…-_

_Y fue en ese momento que la atención de Rachel cambió de la rubia al "pequeño e iluso" top de color negro que volaba directamente hacia aquella lámpara traída directamente desde Egipto._

END FLASHBACK

-Yo…solo…quiero…continuar con la piyamada- se levantó y fue directo a la estantería llena de libros, tomando uno de tapa roja con letras doradas- Arruinaron mi última historia, así que, por ende, deben dejarme terminar la que contaré ahora… quieran o no- sentenció mirando a cada una de ellas que parecían víctimas de algún asesino cortador de lenguas.

Brittanny se bajó de la latina, totalmente feliz de escuchar de nuevo un cuento.

Santana, fastidiada, ignorada y harta se rindió a los deseos de su novia y se recargó en la almohada más cercana.

Quinn se sentó junto a Rachel con precaución para no provocar el _subconsciente violento_ de su novia.

-Este cuento se llama…Blancanieves y los 7 enanos-

-¿Enanos?..Berry ¿por qué nos cuentas la historia de tu familia?-

-Santana-

-Oh vamos Quinn, si me van a obligar a escuchar una tonta historia, al menos déjame burlarme un poco de ella-

Rachel se aclaró la garganta para evitar el inicio de cualquier discusión y con la voz más cautivante que pudo, comenzó el cuento…

_**En un país muy lejano vivía una bella princesita llamada Blancanieves—**_

-¿Era parte de una tribu?-

-¿De qué hablas Brittany?- le preguntó Quinn delicadamente

-Ya sabes, los indios llamaban a sus hijos como lo primero que veían cuando salían de sus tiendas…Toro Sentado, Águila Blanca, Lobo Orinando y esas cosas…-

-Eh…no… ella no era parte de una tribu, Britt…¿continúo?-

-Claro Rach-

_**Blancanieves tenía una madrastra, la reina, la cual era muy vanidosa.**_

-Y se llamaba Santana-

-Mira quién lo dice, la rubia que tiene más de tres cremas para las estrías-

-Al menos yo no me opere los pechos-

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE ME CRECIERON!-

-¡SANTY!-

Los tres pares de ojos miraron a la rubia alta, la cual al sentir sus miradas le sonrió y Rachel tomó eso como señal para continuar la historia.

_La madrastra tenía un espejo mágico, al cual le preguntaba y éste respondía:_

_**- Espejito espejito, ¿quién es la más bella de todo el reino?-**_

-Espera espera… ¿un espejo? ¿para hacerle preguntas y saber su opinión?... ¿algo así como Facebook?-

-Si Santana, como Facebook-

-… ¿Y era gratis? Porque necesito uno de esos, ahora-

-No te preocupes, yo te responderé remedo de—

-¡Quinn! Basta…aún no termino- le recriminó Rachel

-Si, Quinn, déjala TERMINAR- se burlo la morena guiñándole el ojo.

_**- Tú eres, oh reina, la más hermosa de todas las mujeres-**_

-Un momento, ¿ese espejo estaba en su habitación?, ¿tenía ojos y todo?...porque si es así, esa reina era una pervertida y ese condenado espejo un vouyerista-

-Tú eres igual Santy, te gusta espiarme mientras me—

-¡Berry!…ejem…prosigue-

_**Y fueron pasando los años. Un día la reina preguntó como siempre a su espejo mágico:**_

_**- Espejito espejito, ¿quién es la más bella de todo el reino?-**_

_**Pero esta vez el espejo contestó:**_

_**- La más bella es Blancanieves.**_

-NOOOOOO ajajajajaj en tu cara reina-

-¡Santana!-

-Continúa, se está poniendo bueno, ojalá haya una guerra en lodo y trajes de baño-

_Entonces la reina, llena de ira y de envidia, ordenó a un cazador:_

-Santy, quiero ordenar un cazador-

-No bebé….no- abrazó a su novia y movió su cabeza rápidamente hacia Rachel para que continuara el cuento y la bailarina olvidara su capricho- _seguro quiere ese trío del que tanto habla…-_

Rachel y Quinn se miraron extrañadas y siguió leyendo.

_**- Llévate a Blancanieves al bosque, mátala y como prueba de haber realizado mi encargo, tráeme en este cofre su corazón.**_

_**Pero cuando llegaron al bosque el cazador sintió lástima de la inocente joven y dejó que huyera, sustituyendo su corazón por el de un jabalí.**_

-¿Jabalí? ¿Lástima?...seguro le hizo un "trabajito", en estos tiempos ya nadie es inocente-

-¿Con nadie te refieres a ti solamente?-

-Cállate Fabray, soy más inocente que tú y Berry juntas-

-Ni siquiera juntas podemos ser más grandes que una teta tuya, deforme-

Santana se levantó precipitadamente con almohada en mano para golpear a Quinn, pero fue calmada rápidamente por Brittany que podía anticipar cada movimiento de su novia desde la primera vez que la vio golpear a un par de niños en preescolar.

-Santana basta, Quinn deja de ofender estos pechos que son míos- tomó uno de ellos con una mano- porque estoy segura que Sanny metió un ladrillo en su almohada para golpearte, así que basta las dos-

Rachel sonrió al ver a las chicas calladas, mirándose con odio, pero al menos en silencio. Y continuó.

_**Blancanieves, al verse sola, sintió miedo y lloró. Llorando y andando pasó la noche, hasta que, al amanecer llegó a un claro en el bosque y descubrió allí una preciosa casita.**_

-¡Los tres ositos!-

-Eh…esa es otra historia Britt-

-¿en serio?, estaba esperando a que aparecieran los ositos y le dieran su merecido-

-¿Merecido?-

Si ya sabes, como esa película en donde tres hombres vestidos de osos toman a la chica que estaba en sus camas de agua y –

-Britt, Britt….¿puedo terminar?-

-Claro Rachie-

_**Entró sin dudarlo. Los muebles eran pequeñísimos y, sobre la mesa, había siete platitos y siete cubiertos diminutos. Subió a la alcoba, que estaba ocupada por siete camitas. La pobre Blancanieves, agotada tras caminar toda la noche por el bosque, juntó todas las camitas y al momento se quedó dormida.**_

-¡Lo ves! Le darán su merecido mientras duerme en la posición del—

-No no…aquí no saldrán osos Britt-le interrumpió sonrojada Rachel viendo como el rubor subía por la cara sorprendida de Quinn y por la de Santana que parecía recordar algo y reía lascivamente.

-¿No?-

-No, escucha y verás-

-Ok-

_**Por la tarde llegaron los dueños de la casa: siete enanitos que trabajaban en unas minas y se admiraron al descubrir a Blancanieves.**_

-Y con admirar se refiere ah- decía Santana levantando su brazo derecho totalmente duro, firme y hacia arriba.

Por supuesto que las únicas en entender instantáneamente fueron Quinn y Brittany, ésta última sonriendo ansiosa esperando saber qué pasaría con la chica y siete hombres en una cama.

Rachel las miró a las tres sin saber exactamente bien de lo que hablaba y temiendo parecer una pervertida optó por continuar leyendo…sin darse cuenta que las cuatro tenían el mismo sonrojo pervertido en sus rostros.

_**Entonces ella les contó su triste historia. Los enanitos suplicaron a la niña que se quedase con ellos y Blancanieves aceptó, se quedó a vivir con ellos y todos estaban felices.**_

-¡Pero claro que estaban felices!-

-Se que será algo grotesco y pervertido… pero preguntaré…¿A qué te refieres Santana?-

-Oh vamos Berry, hasta tu puedes indagar de que manera pagó su estancia en esa casita…por muy chiquitos que sean, siguen siendo hombres- y le guiñó un ojo relamiendo sus labios lentamente-

-Es…es…¡es un cuento para niños! no… creo…-

-Rachie, sigue- suplicó interesada la rubia alta interrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento fuera de lugar en la mente de la cantante.

Rachel tomó el libro en sus manos sin dejar de mirar a Santana que seguía con esa mirada lujuriosa y miró rápidamente a Quinn que la miraba mordiéndose el labio…esperando su reacción.

Se aclaró la garganta y subió el libro a la altura de su cara para que no vieran el inminente rubor que se esparcía en su rostro y apretó un poco las piernas, respiró y continuó.

_**Mientras tanto, en el palacio, la reina volvió a preguntar al espejo:**_

_**- Espejito espejito ¿Quién es ahora la más bella?**_

-La mierda con esa bruja, ¿qué no tiene amigos?-

-Santana—

-Hablo en serio, yo le hubiera pagado a ese cazador para que me alabara todo el día sin necesidad de matar a nadie-

-Pero no sería sincero-

-Pfff ¿quién necesita sinceridad, Berry? Las palabras no necesitan ser 100% reales, observa- tomó una almohada y se la aventó con todas sus fuerzas a Quinn en el rostro que se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber cómo reaccionar- Quinn…amiga, lo siento tanto, te quiero- y sonrió adorablemente- ¿Lo ves?-

Quinn se levantó cual amazona y derribó a Santana, comenzaron a pelear y rodar por el suelo gritándose y pateándose.

-Basta... Basta…¡Alto!- al notar que sus gritos eran ignorados, fue corriendo por su maleta ante la mirada asustada de Rachel y regreso con una enorme pistola de agua- Ustedes lo pidieron- y apretó el gatillo.

-¡Aaaaahhh!-

-¡Carajo Brittany!-

Las roció lo suficiente y al terminar colocó el arma sobre su hombro y les dedicó una mirada digna de temer.

-Ahora- hablo lenta y pesadamente- se van a calmar las dos para terminar de escuchar la puta historia de Blancanieves y los tres ositos- las aludidas se miraron entre si y a regañadientes se colocaron de nuevo en sus lugares.

Rachel las miraba temerosa detrás de su libro, miró a Brittany y tratando de evitar su necesidad de corregir el título del cuento, se aclaró la garganta la para llamar su atención. La rubia la miro y suavizó su mirada al instante incitándola a continuar

_-Seguro Santana ya le pegó su bipolaridad…-_

_**- Sigue siendo Blancanieves, que ahora vive en el bosque en la casa de los enanitos...-respondió el espejo**_

_**Furiosa y vengativa como era, la cruel madrastra se disfrazó de inocente viejecita y partió hacia la casita del bosque.**_

_**Blancanieves estaba sola, pues los enanitos estaban trabajando en la mina. La malvada reina ofreció a la niña una manzana envenenada y cuando Blancanieves dio el primer bocado, cayó desmayada.**_

_**Al volver, ya de noche, los enanitos a la casa, encontraron a Blancanieves tendida en el suelo, pálida y quieta, creyeron que había muerto y le construyeron una urna de cristal para que todos los animalitos del bosque pudieran despedirse de ella.**_

_**En ese momento apareció un príncipe a lomos de un brioso corcel y nada más contemplar a Blancanieves quedó prendado de ella. Quiso despedirse besándola y de repente, Blancanieves volvió a la vida, pues el beso de amor que le había dado el príncipe rompió el hechizo de la malvada reina.**_

_**Blancanieves se casó con el príncipe y expulsaron a la cruel reina y desde entonces todos vivieron felices.**_

Rachel cerró el libro al igual que sus ojos y respiró profundamente tomándo al libro entre sus brazos, se relajó y observó cómo las tres chicas la miraban atenta, el agua cayendo de los rostros de Santana y Quinn seguía hasta parar a los recónditos lugares de sus cuerpos totalmente quietas, mientras que Brittany se recargaba sobre el arma mirándola con la boca abierta.

El silencio inundó la sala de la casa Berry.

-mmhm…- Rachel las miró esperando que alguna dijera algo, Quinn sabía lo que su morena esperaba, estaba segura que quería saber que les había parecido la historia, pero debía detenerla antes de desatar la ola de preguntas incómodas que su amiga latina seguramente estaba preparando, desafortunadamente el agua fría de la pistola de agua de Brittany la había dejado lo bastante shockeada como para evitar esa catástrofe- ¿Qué les pareció?-

Santana inhaló el suficiente aire que había en sus pulmones e inició.

-¿disfrazarse de anciana?¿por qué carajo no mando a una cazadora a hacer el trabajo?¿qué le pasó al cazador que mandó?¿le corto las pelotas por marica?¿cómo demonios dejan a una mujer desconocida sola en una casa?¿minas?¿en qué año fue eso?¿qué clase de idiota acepta algo de un desconocido?¿no hubiera sido más fácil un dulce?¿por qué la envenenó y no la mató y quitó todas sus joyas en ese momento? ¡Ya estaba muerta! ¿Qué es eso del ataúd de cristal? ¿Eran necrofílicos? ¿Cobraban por ver a la muerta? ¿y esos animales que carajo? ¿Dónde estaban cuando se les necesitó? ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo un príncipe por ahí y por qué BESARÍA A UNA MUERTA? ¡¿SE CASARON ASÍ DE FÁCIL?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CUENTO ES ESTE?!- respiró cansadamente mirando a Rachel que se escondía detrás de Quinn, estaba a punto de continuar con la segunda ronda hasta que sintió como el arma que antes le había lanzado medo litro de agua le atravesaba el abdomen y la dejaba a merced de la poseedora que la atraía hacia ella.

-Ssshhh….yo se que te conmovió la historia—

-Cuento-rectificó Rachel aún escondida

-Lo que sea…si te hace sentir mejor, se que Rachie dejará que escojas el siguiente juego para **la primera piyamada en parejas para formalizar una relación**- voltearon a ver a Rachel que asentía fervientemente- ¿Lo ves? Ahora…Sanny- la aludida puso sus mejores ojos de cachorro para su novia- ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Quiero…- miró a su rubia amiga que aún cubría el cuerpo de la cantante, ambas mirándola expectante- Quiero-sonrió maliciosamente en una mezcla de dulzura y malicia que provocó escalofríos a las otras dos- Jugar a la botella-


End file.
